The Cure to Insomnia
by AzaryaTsuki
Summary: Kagami couldn't sleep no matter what he tried. A quick internet search had him skeptical to try it, but desperation had him giving in. What does Aomine do when he notices? Anon prompt from Tumblr. Warnings: may contain triggers, mentions cutting.


Anon prompt: What about Kagami Has chronic insomnia and searches up ways to get sleep and all the things he had tried never worked and then he finds this blog about this guy/girl who talks about their insomnia and how the cut to calm themselves down enough to sleep and at first he's like 'nah, I don't think so' but three days later of no sleep and a game coming up he gets desperate and tries it and it works and so keeps doing it until aomine finds out and the rest is up to you. I don't know, sorry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was during a one-on-one that he noticed it. Kagami was moving slower, not jumping as high, and just being completely dominated. As they ran from one end of the court to the other, their clothes would move and shift to show random bits of skin, but that's not what caught Aomine's attention. It was what was under the clothing. Aomine was not known for being a worrying type of person, but when someone from what he considered to be his world shows up for a game in anything other than top condition, it just pissed him off. Especially when it was supposed to be his rival.

After blocking yet another of Kagami's dunks, Aomine had finally had enough. When they came down from their airbourne showdown, Aomine wordlessly yanked the other's shirt up to confirm what he had seen throughout the match. There were scars and scabs littering his entire waist, some even fresh enough to crack open and let droplets of blood slide down to his shorts.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagami yelled indignantly, pulling back from the grasp on his clothing.

Biting back his anger, Aomine asked as calmly as he could, "What the fuck happened?"

Kagami hesitated for just a split second before giving a half-hearted angry scowl. "You're the one that just pulled my shirt up all of a sudden! I should be asking you that!" he retorted, turning to stalk off and find the ball.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Bakagami," Aomine growled, making Kagami halt in his tracks. "You and I both know you're not playing at your best and you damn sure don't have a cat, so I'll ask one more time. What. Happened?"

Kagami ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, a sigh of frustration leaving him. "It's nothing," he spoke to the ground, keeping his back to his opponent. "Just forget about it."

Aomine took a deep breath through his nose before continuing. "Did you do it to yourself?" He'd seen enough emo kids in school and on the internet to get the gist of what they did to themselves. He could only hope that his friend wasn't one of those idiots.

Kagami snapping back around with guilt shimmering in his gaze was the only answer Aomine's temper needed. "Why the fuck would you do that?!" he screamed, barely stopping himself from taking the other's shoulders to shake the answer out of him.

"It's none of your business!" Kagami screamed back.

This time, Aomine did grab his shoulders. "The hell it isn't! You haven't been going all-out this entire time and that is definitely my business!"

"Fine, you asshole! It helps me sleep!" Kagami confessed angrily. "Happy now?"

"Sleep?" Aomine couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. "How the fuck does that work?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Kagami fisted a hand in his own hair in irritation. "I can't sleep at night, especially before a match. Even our one-on-ones. The quacks called it 'chronic insomnia' or something and gave me sleeping pills, but they don't work. I tried looking online for anything that could help me and I found someone's blog thing that gave me the idea. I overlooked it at first, but being awake for five days straight made me desperate and delirious enough to try it..." His whole body seemed to slump in defeat throughout his explanation. "I don't like doing it," he admitted softly. "But it's the only thing that works..."

Aomine took a moment to look at Kagami like he was insane before commenting, "Why can't you just jack-off like a normal dude?" He walked over to his back and pulled out one of his precious magazines to offer to the redhead. "Here, I'll even let you borrow Mai-chan, but you better not get any jizz on it!" he warned, half-jokingly.

At that, Kagami looked somewhere between horrified and uncomfortable. He sputtered for a minute before he could spit out, "Don't you think I've tried that already?"

"Well, you're obviously not doing it right, so here!" Aomine shoved the gravure in his face until he took it, and was almost insulted when Kagami held it between two fingers as if it were covered in cooties.

"I, uh... that is... I don't..." he tried to mumble out a reason for his behaviour and outright blushed when he confessed, "Mai-chan doesn't exactly... do it for me..."

"What do you mean 'doesn't do it for me'?!" He opened the mag to a random page of well-endowed Mai-chan and shoved it back in Kagami's face.

The redhead blushed again and turned his face away from the provocative poses in thinly veiled embarrassment. "That's not what I mean, Ahomine!" he grumbled, pulling the magazine out of his vision. "Girls don't do anything for me like that."

Realization seemed to dawn on Aomine at that point. "Well, fine. Look up some gay porn on the internet then!"

"Look, just drop it! I've already tried all that and it just doesn't work!"

"Have you ever been with anyone then? Because after a good fuck, I could sleep for days." It was a little lie, as he was as virgin as everyone assumed he wasn't. The only fucking he had ever done was with his own hand and imaginary people.

Kagami sputtered for the umpteenth time before exploding into the brightest blush yet. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"Oh, so you have?" Aomine teased. "Now, tell me, did you or did you not sleep absolutely great afterwards?"

Kagami opened his mouth to snap back at him, but he stopped mid-breath. Eyes looked away from him in thought for a good second before turning back with something akin to awe.

"See?" Aomine lightly punched his shoulder in triumph. "Now, all we gotta do is find you a boyfriend. Got any crushes?"

"Yes," Kagami blurted out. He immediately looked like he wished he hadn't.

"Well, c'mon, who is it?" Aomine prompted, growing impatient.

"He's uhh... not gay, so it doesn't matter." Kagami walked away in a hurry to grab his bag, then headed in the direction of his apartment.

"Is it someone I know?" pressed Aomine, suddenly feeling an intense need to know who this mystery crush was. The fact that it was making his rival extremely uncomfortable was just a bonus.

Kagami nodded almost imperceptibly as he kept his gaze on the pavement as they walked.

"Hmm, somebody I know that isn't gay..." he mused aloud. "Well, that rules out Kise. He's been trying to ride Tetsu's dick since middle school."

He heard Kagami snort, making him give a small smirk as he continued through their small list of mutual friends. "Midorima is obviously married to that bird-dude, so that's a no. Murasakibara leans more towards junk food than people, so that could be considered 'not gay'. Is it him?"

"Hell no! Too tall." Kagami groused, still trying valiantly to look anywhere but at Aomine.

They continued their trek to Kagami's apartment with Aomine poking and prodding with guesses the entire way, making him visibly tense up with the effort to stay quiet. By the time they had reached the door, Seirin's Ace finally snapped.

"It's you okay?!"

He tried to slam the door in Aomine's face, but Aomine shot a hand out to keep it open. "Me?" he pondered. "But you said your crush wasn't gay."

Kagami was utterly taken aback by this. The resistance against the door lessened considerably. Disbelief and a dash of hope coloured his face. "But, you're always going on about Mai-chan and big tits..."

Aomine sighed and decided to let Kagami in on his little secret. "I only do that because of my homophobic parents. If they knew I was into dudes, I'd be out on my ass homeless before you could say 'fabulous'."

Aomine could swear he could see the smoke coming out of Kagami's ears as he processed the information. Inching the door open so he could step inside, Aomine stood toe-to-toe with his own crush. The silence was broken by Aomine's teasing remark, "So, I'm your crush, eh?" The redness dusting Kagami's ears was enough to make him chuckle. Cute. "Good, cuz I've wanted to pin you down since the Winter Cup." He advanced confidently, closing the door behind him.

Kagami never needed to cut ever again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: So... yeah got this prompt and this is what came out. I honestly can't see any situation where Kagami would actually do that, but I did what I could and tried to keep everything in character... not sure how it turned out.


End file.
